


The Blood of Romania [part two]

by StagsInSilence



Series: The Blood of Romania [2]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood Kink, Blood and Violence, Crossdressing, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Master/Slave, Original Character(s), Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vampire Hunters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StagsInSilence/pseuds/StagsInSilence
Summary: Nigel has come to terms that he has been faced with a vampire he cannot slay, but that isn't to say the fight is over. As truths come to light, both Nigel and Adam will need to truly think about what it means to keep on living... if they're able to even do so.
Relationships: Nigel (Charlie Countryman)/Adam Raki
Series: The Blood of Romania [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863430
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter includes moments written by whiskeyandspite in the very beginnings but the majority of this chapter was written by me. All further chapters will also be exclusively written by me.

"Count to fifty, then follow me," he said, turning to move to their bedroom, leaving the door deliberately open so Nigel could see him shuffling around through the new clothes that hadn't yet made it to the closet. Intention clear, their conversation before its interruption still warm between them.Nigel let out a small, low whine as Adam slipped from his reach but he remained where he was... or at least he tried to.

He made it to a count of thirty-five before he couldn't hold back anymore. He crossed the room in large strides towards Adam's doorway. A hint of a moan escaped his throat when opened the door, seeing Adam the way he was.

A skirt hiked up to his waist, sheer black stockings being pulled slowly up marble thighs.

"Stockings?" he asked, eyebrow quirked.

Adam clicked his tongue but didn't turn to face him, deliberately clipping the material into a garter belt before resting his hand on his knee.

"That wasn't to fifty."

Nigel shrugged, "What can I say? I'm not a patient man." He took a step forward, slowly, prowling like a cat as he eyeballed the deep red of Adam's frock. The black lacework was stunning, creating such a deep contrast against Adam's pale skin and the train on the dress made him look so... expensive.

"Incorrigible," Adam chided, turning slightly to watch Nigel as he moved, eyes narrowed. When Nigel stepped close enough to touch, Adam held his hand out to stop him. Then he set both feet on the ground before placing the bare one up against the bed. "Help me dress, then, if you're so insistent. You need to appreciate the effort I put in for you first."

Nigel breathed a laugh but made no complaint or comment and then took the lone stocking off the bed. The fabric was almost slippery in his hands and he balled it up to make it easier to slip up Adam's leg in a single motion the way he had seen other women do. He sank down to his kneed and carefully put the fabric over Adam's toes, kissing up the skin before him as the stocking came up over his leg. 

When it was stretched taut over the skin, Adam clipped it to the belt and gently pushed Nigel's hand away, relishing in the sound he made. Adam adjusted the dress, put himself together, before leaning in to tug Nigel closer. 

He kissed against Nigel's jaw, just beneath it, humming softly as his other hand sought between Nigel's legs and cupped him.

"I believe you promised to leave some marks on me," he said.

Nigel growled, "Of course, darling." He reached out and gripped Adam's waist while pressing firmly into his hand. "Should we put you against the wall first? Or would you like something a little more comfortable?"

"I'm sure you can be more vulgar than that," Adam grinned, spreading his fingers as his grip relaxed, denying Nigel the pressure he longed for. Then he stepped nearer to press the heel of his hand hard against Nigel's erection. "You couldn't even wait the length of time I gave you" he drew his hand up. "Aching for me already... Tell me what you want."

"I'll have you wherever," Nigel smirked and went to kiss Adam, but the vampire dodged it. "Tease."

"Where would the fun be otherwise?" Adam asked, continuing to massage lazily between Nigel's legs with one hand while the other rested on the firm chest before him. The heartbeat beneath his palm was excited but steady.

He took in Nigel's face, the blush on his cheeks, the shallow breaths, the dilated pupils. Adam took a step back, dropping both his hands to his sides and slowly moving them to bunch up the long length of the dress's skirt to raise it over his legs once again. Like a Spanish bullfighter, Adam was using the red fabric of his clothes to taunt the beast before him.

And Nigel was tired of waiting.

Nigel closed the distance between them quickly, firm hands yanking Adam flush with his body while hungry lips crashed together. Teeth knocked and tongue tangled in the kiss, and Adam couldn't stop the moan that came out of him as Nigel's hands gripped his ass through the fabric of the dress. Nigel had felt tense since the previous night and he was famished for release. Picking up Adam and making the vampire wrap his legs around his waist, he took a few steps as if he was making for the best before taking a hard turn and slamming the small but unbreakable body against the wall next to it. It knocked the superficial breath out of Adam and he gasped, breaking the kiss first and giving Nigel the chance to move to his throat. 

Biting down hard on the cool skin, Nigel sucked at Adam's throat with the intensity of a feeding vampire. Adam had wanted marks on him, Nigel would give him fucking marks. 

"N-nigel," Adam choked out.

Nigel chuckled, running his tongue along the dark bruise he had made. He could feel Adam's hard cock pressing against his stomach and was pleased with the early reaction. Clearly Adam needed this as much as he did. "Needy bitch," he breathed, nibbling on Adam's jawline as he pressed him even firmer against the wall. 

"Strong words from someone who keeps promising to give," Adam said, his tone losing its strength with how breathy it came out.

"Who ever said anything about giving, darling?" Nigel said, biting a little bit harder. "I take."

He let Adam down on his feet, but held his waist. The vampire was shaky with need and Nigel wasn't about to let his legs give out. Not yet, at least.

"On your knees," Nigel commanded, turning them around so it was Nigel's back against the wall. 

Adam did as he was told, using Nigel's body as his guide as he sank slowly. The dress pooled around him and his large, innocent eyes looked up at Nigel as he waited for further instruction.

Nigel took his time and looked at the beautiful creature before him, dark curls framed a face that would be flushed as dark as the gown it wore had warm blood flowed through those veins. And those eyes... It took Nigel a moment before he had his head back in their little game. He ran a hand over Adam's cheek with one hand while he freed his own erection with the other. He stroked himself as he eyed the expanse of pale chest he could see beneath him, thinking about how obscene it would look covered in his cum. He didn't miss it when Adam licked his lips as Nigel grew firmer in his own hand.

"Open your mouth."

Adam shifted forward on his knees, mouth wide, tongue poking out just slightly. The sight went straight to Nigel's cock and he bit back a moan. He was starting to see how Adam had been such a successful whore. Nigel guided his cock carefully into Adam's mouth, working slowly to torment Adam as much as to avoid snagging his dick on Adam's fangs. Once again Adam shifted, taking Nigel all the way to in, and smiled as his lips wrapped around the base. Nigel hands rested in Adam's curls, tangling in their softness as he slowly pulled his cock back out to the head and thrust back in again. 

With his own practiced skill, Adam let his throat go slack while still sucking deeply on the cock in his mouth, his tongue pressing firmly along the underside with every move of it. He brought his hands up, one bracing against Nigel's thigh and the other taking hold of the base of Nigel's cock to jerk him off while he fucked Adam's mouth. As both of their movements got more erratic, Adam could tell that Nigel was getting close and was disappointed when he pulled completely out of Adam's mouth with a pop.

"Tilt your head back," Nigel growled letting Adam's hair go to pull as his erection. He was so close and he was determined to paint that chest. Adam licked his swollen lips again and Nigel was there, shooting over his face and chest with warm pearly strands. 

Adam licked at the cum around his lips, using his fingers to push it closer. Nigel watched him hungrily. He was so pretty, so debauchedly gorgeous. Nigel knelt down before him, licking himself off of Adam's cheek before kissing him, letting the taste of Adam's tongue mingle with the taste of Nigel's cum. It was a taste finer than any wine in the house. In the world. They kissed like that, pressed against each other, until Nigel felt his cock coming back to life again. There was part of him that wanted to continue having Adam against the wall, to fuck him like the dock whore he seemingly proudly used to be, but there was a stronger feeling pulling at Nigel. 

Standing, Nigel extended a hand to Adam which he eyed curiously. 

"Time to mark those thighs," Nigel smirked, and Adam took his hand and let himself be pulled back to his stocking-covered feet.

Nigel picked up Adam gracefully and as Adam wrapped his legs around Nigel's waist and kissed him deeply, Nigel walked them over to the bed. He felt his knees hit the edge and Nigel let the both of them fall onto the plushness of the mattress, not breaking away from their kisses for even a moment. Adam wiggled beneath him to center himself in the bed, and Nigel crawled over top of him pulling off his pants as he did so. Adam slender fingers pulled at Nigel's shirt with impatience until the buttons popped and the fabric hung open over Nigel's frame. 

"You just bought this shirt," Nigel snickered, smiling as he moved to kiss along Adam's jaw. 

"I'll buy you another one," Adam breathed as Nigel bit down on his throat. 

Their bodies were grinding together, cock to cock only separated by the fabric of Adam's frock. Nigel bit down harder and Adam mewled, back arching as hand came under Nigel's ripped open shirt and nails dug into the skin of his back.

Nigel breathed a laugh at the feeling and began moving lower. His tongue came down the side of Adam's neck and onto his chest, teasingly licking at the dried cum spread over his chest. Adam shuddered beneath him and Nigel chuckled again, lower in his throat this time, before pulling away from the skin before him and settling on his belly between Adam's spread legs. He lifted each over his shoulders, running his hands along the outside of his thighs, along the silky softness of the stockings, before placing kisses along the fabric. Nigel didn't want to allow himself to think about how expensive such soft stockings were so he was gentle with his kisses, not daring to bite for fear of ripping them. Instead, he licked at the fabric until Adam was mewling beneath him, slender fingers coming down to tangle in Nigel's hair. 

"For fuck's sake," Adam hissed, his fingers tugging at Nigel's hair. "I-"

He did not get the sentence out as Nigel took his cue to bite at the tender flesh just above the line of the stockings. Adam hissed again above him, the feeling _so good_ and yet not nearly enough. He wanted more. He wanted Nigel's mouth everywhere at once, biting him, _marking_ him. 

Nigel left a line of bruises up the inside of Adam's leg, getting just close enough to his crotch before he moved to the other leg. Adam whined and Nigel bit at his thigh harder, the bruises he left darker than the others. Reaching the top again, he nuzzled against Adam's erection and licked a line up from base to tip before coming back up to kiss Adam again. It was a passioned kiss and the need in Nigel's cock had made its way into his chest, into his heart. It had been so long since the warmth of yearning had run through Nigel veins like this. Breaking the kiss to spit into his hand, Nigel moved quickly to slick his own erection before entering Adam in a single, swift motion.

"Nigel," Adam moaned as Nigel captured his lips again while he pushed into him to the base.

"Gabi," Nigel moaned back and then immediately froze.

He pulled away to look down at Adam. The usual clear blue eyes that looked at him now were dark and stormy, brows furrowed and lips pursed. Nigel felt his stomach drop as his mind scrambled to find a way out of this one...


	2. Chapter 2

_Gabi_.

The name Nigel had called out so many times when he was unravelling in the dungeons, when he had nightmares. The name he had called out when Adam's coven had first abducted him. A sense of anxiety tightened Adam's chest as he frowned up at the man who still had his cock in his ass. This was new ground, even for him, and he ran his tongue over the points of his fangs as he tried to puzzle through what needed to be done.

 _Gabi_.

Adam felt his insides tighten at the name. It was proof that as much as Nigel was here, as much as Nigel was wanting him, Adam wasn't his one in his heart. He watched as Nigel looked down on him in a still panic, could almost hear the thoughts tumbling around in the man's head as he tried to come up with a way to explain himself, to make this better. But as Adam ran his tongue along the points of his fangs behind pursed lips, he realized he didn't care. Women be damned, Adam had claimed this man as his own and he would be even more damned than he already was if he was going to let him go.

"I-" Nigel attempted to say, but Adam put a stop to his words.

Hands clutched tight to the open sides of Nigel's shirt, Adam pulled him down and crashed their lips together in a fierce, dominating kiss. It was clear that Nigel was surprised by the action, but gave in once Adam's tongue was in his mouth. With skilled ease, Adam rolled them so he was straddling Nigel, his cock still deep in Adam's ass, and he pulled away for just a moment to allow Nigel a brief moment to breath. 

Nigel was at a loss as he looked up at Adam even though his hands acted of their own accord and trailed along the bodice of Adam's dress. 

"Adam," he tried again, but Adam very evidently didn't want to talk.

They kissed again as Adam rolled his hips, clenching around Nigel's cock. The sensation made Nigel gasp and suddenly Adam's tongue in his mouth, tangling with Nigel's until he had no other choice but to kiss back. But then there was the taste, that coppery taste that was both strange and somehow familiar, and it took Nigel a moment to understand what it was that he was tasting. It took him _too long_ to realize it as he felt his heartbeat quicken. 

_Vampire blood_.

Adam must have punctured his tongue before kissing Nigel and now his blood was flooding Nigel's mouth, drowning him slowly in the overwhelming drug-like state as it seeped into his system, revolting him as much as it made his heart sing. Adam kissed him harder, deeper, demanding as much of him as he possibly could. Nigel was still inside of Adam and his cock twitched hungrily as Adam sunk back onto it while they kissed. Nigel felt like he was losing himself. He felt like he was being dragged under the same way he felt while locked in the basement. 

At last, Adam broke the kiss between them but instead of letting Nigel speak, Adam latched onto his throat immediately, his fangs sinking deep enough that it hurt and cause Nigel to arch awkwardly on the bed, torn between the pain of being fed upon and the pleasure of being balls deep in Adam's ass. There were so many things happening at once, Nigel was beyond overwhelmed by it all. Adam was being so aggressive as he rode him while sucking his blood, Nigel could barely even feel the blood dripping down the side of his neck and pooling on the pillows beneath him. As the coil in his stomach grew tighter, Nigel began to see stars dancing at the edges of his vision.

"Adam," he choked out.

The pressure at his throat eased as Adam pulled away to look down at him. The man above him had once again become the monster he knew Adam to be, blood thickly coating his lips, his chin, dripping down his pale chest... Adam's eyes were dark and cloudy and Nigel had a hard time figuring out what exactly it was that darkened them. Lust? Anger? Hunger? He felt too dizzy and out of it to put the pieces together. But Adam didn't care, lips painted a red as deep as the dress he still wore, as he continued to bounce on Nigel's cock until Nigel gritted his teeth and arched again, filling Adam with cum. It wasn't sexy, it wasn't tender, and Nigel almost instantly began to fade as Adam leaned over him and whispered against his lips.

" _Mine_."

In the other room, Béné sat at the table, book spread out before her. Ever the picture-perfect little girl as her legs swung beneath her, dainty feet just barely sticking out from under the hem of her nightgown. Her cheeks were flushed pink having just fed, and she looked much better than she had earlier in the evening when Nigel had brought her upstairs. She didn't look up right away which in its own strange way annoyed Adam even more than he already was. He sat down heavily in the chair across from her, draping a leg over the arm of the chair. 

Béné finally looked up and her face instantly squished up in disproval. "What on earth happened to you?" she asked. "You've ruined that dress."

Adam responded by admiring the tips of his fingers. 

With a sigh, Béné rose and climbed on top of the table, crossing it's surface on all fours before sitting at the edge before Adam. "Quod factum est?" she asked in Latin, voice soft and almost sad. "Placere loqui ad me, Adam."

" _Gabi_ ," Adam hissed out, still not looking at the girl. "He said, _'Gabi'."_

"I take it that is _not_ one of your disgusting pet names?" When Adam glared at her, Béné sighed once again and was more serious as she said, "His old lover, then."

Adam rose sharply and approached the window, blood wasn't the only thing dripping off of him as frustration and confusion screamed from his every muscle. Bénédicte had known Adam for a long time, but she was hard-pressed to think of another moment in their long history together where he was this unwound, where he was this affected by a pet. It concerned her to see him this way, but she stayed where she was on the table, knowing better than to do to him.

"What have you done with him?" She doubted he had killed Nigel, despite the horrendous amount of blood that covered him.

"He's unconscious but alive, if that's what you're asking."

"Adam," Bénédicte chided, sliding off of the table and crossing her arms as she leaned back against it. "You _know_ that is not what I asked."

Adam didn't respond right away as he ran his tongue along the drying blood on his lips before toying with his fangs again. He turned around once again at looked just over Bénédicte's shoulder as he spoke to her. "I had him ingest some of my blood before feeding on him deeply enough to put him to sleep. With luck, he will not remember the events of tonight, but he _will_ feel a deeper connection in his role at my side."

"Is that really what you want with him, Adam? I was under the impression that you enjoyed him because he _did not_ worship you like the rest."

Adam's brows furrowed again, knowing she was right. But there was more to it than that. Until now, Adam had still known that Nigel was _his._ Nigel could kick and scream all he wanted about how much he hated just about anything, but Adam had offered him more than one opportunity to leave and Nigel had still stayed. And at the same...

"None of it is real," Adam whispered to himself, turning back towards the window again.

Béné heard the words but kept her questions to herself. Instead she approached Adam and stretched on her toes to kiss a sweet little kiss under his chin. "The sun will rise shortly so I'm going to bed. The question seems to be, which one of us will you be joining?"

"Good night, Bénédicte," Adam said flatly, ignoring the childish joking entirely. He wasn't in the mood. 

With a frown of her own, Béné slipped away but instead of going into Nigel's room which she had claimed for her own, she went into Adam's to check on Nigel. The scene before her was just as she thought it might be. The bed rumpled with a half-naked human spread out across it. Béné wrinkled her nose at the sight of Nigel, but thought nothing more of it as she got closer to look at his throat. The bleeding had stopped, of course, but the deep bite marks looked foul as the bruising had spread wide across the skin. It looked painful already and Nigel would be lucky if he could get more than a grumble out of his vocal cords come the following night. There was certainly no way Nigel would wake come morning. 

Trying her best to be gentle, Bénédicte pulled the soiled pillows from beneath Nigel's head, tossing them aside before fetching others from Adam's closet. It wouldn't be the first time he had ruined pillows and Béné had known him long enough to know where he kept spares of just about anything in the manor. She tossed them near Nigel along with a blanket to cover him with. Sitting next to the unconscious man like this... it made Bénédicte feel strange. Nigel's face was far from at ease, his features tight with stress. The girl ran her finger along his face, prodding at his brow as if it would make him relax, but it was no use. She knew Nigel had gone through worse in this place, but being fed upon twice this evening was surely not good for him. 

Groaning at her own humanity, Béné shifted on the bed so she could slip under the covers and cuddle down next to Nigel while still being comfortably separated by layers of fabric. Something in her wouldn't let her leave Nigel alone, not after what happened tonight. The last thing she saw before falling asleep, was the outline of Nigel's face in the darkness, and the tension in his brow.

The sun didn't begin to rise for another two hours and Adam spent that time pacing about the flat restlessly after removing the ruined dress and cleaning himself up as much as he could. What he did tonight shouldn't have happened. He shouldn't have drugged Nigel with his blood. He shouldn't have felt like he had to. But he did and there was no going back.

What was worse, was there was no hiding it this time.

Nigel would wake and he would have questions. Adam knew he was lying to himself by hoping that Nigel wouldn't remember anything. He would and he would be angry and then Adam would truly lose him...

No amount of vampire blood would dull the rage. It would just make Nigel dependant on his proximity, but with how spiteful of a character he was, Nigel was sure to get through it. The unrest gripped Adam's long still heart and anxiety twisted inside of him as if he were still very much alive instead of very long since dead. Sunlight was beginning to creep up the edge of the horizon and Adam was running out of time to worry. With exhaustion clear in his movements, Adam stalked towards his bedroom only to open the door and be faced with the problems he would need to deal with: a blood-soaked Nigel and a sleeping Bénédicte beside him. He couldn't safely join them at all, both would have too many questions that could not be answered in front of the other, so Adam closed the door and went into Nigel's old room, sinking down on the bed and letting sleep claim him as morning came.


End file.
